


In the dead of the night

by TeamFortressFics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFortressFics/pseuds/TeamFortressFics





	In the dead of the night

You check your phone, it reads11:52 pm.

 

The soft click of your boots against the wet pavement, street lights reflecting off of them, fills the air like water does a cup. You glanced over your shoulder and sped up your pace, a man in a black tracksuit was following behind you. So far you had kept your distance and kept your head down, but he was quickly advancing, sweat beaded at your forehead and your eyes watered, your mind raced at the thought of everything going away at the hands of your assailant. You seen Sans and Papyrus' house come into view when you felt a cold sharp pain in the small of your back. You screamed as loud as you could, with all the strength you had left, you dislodged the knife jammed through your side and fell to the ground in a ball. You heard footsteps crash beside you and heard Papyrus coming to your side with a towel, as for the footsteps, about 2 or so minutes later you opened your eyes to the sight of Sans' face, he looked miserable, tears streamed down his face, his eye was glowing nearly white and blood stained half of his body, the blood, presumably yours actually belonged to the man who stabbed you. Sans said with shaky breathing that help was on the way. Then everything went black.

Cold air hit your face, and the familiar smell of the hospital came to your senses, The bright florescent lights stung and dilated your eyes, after a few moments though everything focused and came into view. Sans and Papyrus were in the room. fuck. 

Papyrus was the first to notice you were awake because Sans had his head bowed and was staring directly at the floor. Papyrus walked over to you and asked how you were you said you were fine but you weren't. at. all. aaaaaaaand everyone else was on their way. FUCK.


End file.
